Invisible Yet Not
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: What if the Invisible Man survived his heart attack? What would've happened next? I give you the story of the Invisible Man AKA: Harry Francis .
1. Prologue

**Hahaha! Another fandom…yep, I'm bitin' the bullet and putting another fandom on my list of stories. So here we are…I introduce you (drum rolls)…The Invisible Man (AKA: Harry Francis). I find him an interesting character and have only seen him in fandoms as a fellow inmate or at his death. So here's my idea if he survived his heart attack. Rolka filmu! (Roll film; I'm takin' up Polish.)**

Fall 1984…

He drowsily looked up at his fellow inmates. One had just retrieved a chair from the dining table and set him gently in its seat. The other was checking his pulse and timing it.

"Invisible Man…Invisible Man," The one with a British accent and cockroach head continued calling. "Can you hear me?"

He could only moan. The recent pain in his chest left him weak and drowsy. "Mm-hm." He finally responded.

"Link, try to get Monger. Quickly!" The scientist commanded. The fish-ape man crawled away to knock on a metal door for help. Thankfully, before a large fist could pound against the surface, the door slid open. A quartet of paramedics dashed in and stopped where the ailing monster sat. They found his limbs and labeled them with gauze. They checked his blood pressure and his glucose levels. One thing that seemed the norm was that they were pretty fearless, but one thing that surprised the monsters was that they did it without the fear of them being around. Before everyone knew it, the Invisible Man was placed on a rickety stretcher and carried away.

The Invisible Man looked at his surroundings. He recognized the blue and white hallways from when he was first captured twenty-two years ago. Why was he out here? What happened that made him feel pain? Nearly reaching the medical wing of the facility, exhaustion claimed him, and he fell asleep.

**A shortie I know, but that's my prologue. Can't wait for you to read more. ~The Brain**


	2. What happened?

_"Harry! Benjamin! Do you know who shaved and made cuts the cat?"_

_ "It was Ben! I saw him!"_

_ "Did not!"_

_ "Did too!"_

_ …_

_ "…Happy birthday, dear Harrryyyyyyyy. Happy birthday to yooooouuuu!" _

…

_"Mist, you're my everything. I have no darn idea what kind of imbecile I'd be without you. Misty, will you marry me?"_

_ …_

_ "Do you, Misty McCrery, take Harry Francis to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ "I do." _

"_I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may seal the promise you have made with a kiss." _

…

"_Mr. Francis?"_

"_Yep?"_

"_You have a son."_

…

"_Harry! Just say it straight forward, I beg of you, please. What the heck happened to you?"_

"_Long story short, but I'm…Misty…I'm invisible."_

…

"_Oh, god…"_

"…_sweet lord…"_

…

"_Sunshine! Misty! MISTY! Why you…you sunny beaches! Get your hands off of me!" _

"_I'm not leaving you, Harry! I won't leave you!"_

"_Mist! Mi-AH! Sunshine, get going!"_

"_NO! You buffoons, stop it! STOP IT!"_

_ "Misty! Ugh...Sunshine…go!...go…go…go…"_

_ "You guys can't do this, no! No! Harry!"_

_ …_

_ "Th' name's Sergeant W.R. Monger, yer warden."_

_ "Like heck you are! What is this, pops? A prison?"_

_ "Ya know right, son. And you should know that you are now the Invisible Man."_

_ …_

_ "B.O.B., eh? _

"_Yep. Wait a second. I can't see you."_

"_Yep, they call me the Invisible Man."_

" _Wow, you're cool! Where have you been all my life?"_

…

"_I can't believe you two! Still, holy, that was epic! An epic fail! Aw, man, Doc, you should've seen how tiny your eyes became, being busted like that!"_

…

"_Ow…you guys…oh, lord, ow…something's…AH!" _

…

"_Invisible Man? Invisible Man, can you hear me?"_

…

His mind swirled in his deep slumber. Memories came to life like a visual scrapbook, from his boyhood up until now. His parents, two brothers, the love of his life, his little infant son, it had been almost twenty-five years since he last saw any of them. The replays of his life began to melt. If he was Dorothy, he would be mumbling, "There's no place like home…there's no place like home…" Since he was the Invisible Man, he could only mumble names and what he said in the past.

"…Mist…Doc…Nicky…Buddy…" soon encountered the unsteady _beep!-beep!-beep! _of a heart monitor. He slowly opened his eyes. Was he alive? Or was this some surreal dream you'd have before dying? He felt tired and weak. He found himself taking short gasps as if he were asthmatic. He sat up with what little strength he had in his arms. "Ow, darn it." He mumbled as an IV dug its tip deeper into his arm. Little various patches, needles, tubes and hoses were scattered on his upper body. _Whoo! They're good. _He thought. Being invisible, he was quite impressed that the facility doctors could place all that stuff on him perfectly.

"Dr. Lloyd, he's awake." A female voice said in the distance.

"Well? What's goin' on?" A male voice asked. Two people each in white lab coats wearing special goggles with a clipboard in hand could be seen atop a balcony above the hospital bed.

"Okay, let's see…" The female physician, Turner (as shown on her grey and blue nametag), began, scribbling furiously and occasionally brushing back her shoulder-length red hair from her face. "He looks like he's tired, very,…and…pretty weak. He's sitting up right now and having a bit of trouble breathing."

"Yeah, I can see that. Fatigue, weakness and shortness of breath are typical after heart attacks."

_What the-? _The Invisible Man gawked. _I had a heart attack? Me? A-a-a heart attack? Except for catching a bug goin' 'round on the occasion back at home, I've been healthy as a horse. _

"How long has he been out?" Turner asked.

"Not for very long." Lloyd scanned the paper records from machines and scratched his balding scalp. Their head honcho walked towards them on the balcony.

" Lloyd!" Monger called. The two doctors stood at attention and saluted him. "How's the patient doing?"

"General, sir, from what I see, the Invisible Man is still not quite where I'd like him to be. As expected from a heart attack, he won't be the same as he was before physically. He's slowly but surely on the road to recovery alright. It'll be about a week or two before he can go back to the monsters'."

"Mornin', monsters." Monger greeted, hands folded behind his back.

_Ugh…_Link thought, turning around with his companions. _What does he want now at this ungodly hour?_

"Morning, General." BOB returned. "Sleep well?"

"As I was about to say," Monger began. "Yer friend, the Invisible Man, has suffered a heart attack." The three male monsters' eyes shot open and BOB gasped loudly.

"NO!" The blob cried. He leaned over and sobbed into Link's shoulder.

"Oh, the agony…" Link sarcastically commented rolling his eyes.

"Just as I thought." Dr. Cockroach whispered, reaching into a lab coat pocket for his notepad.

"I wasn't finished!" The general snapped. The scientist put the notepad and pen back. Link and BOB turned their attention back to their warden. "It's gonna take a while, at the most two weeks, before he can come back. Rest assure that he'll be alright. I've got other duties on my list so I'll leave you with that. Doc, you'll know what to say." The door slammed.

Insecto roared worriedly at Link.

"Don't worry, buddy. He'll be okay."

"But, Doc," BOB whimpered, his lower lip trembling. "What happened to the Invisible Man?"

"Well, BOB," Dr. Cockroach began. "Probably because of occlusion of a coronary artery following the rupture of a vulnerable athero-"

"Can the geek talk and speak English, Doc!" Link snapped. "What happened?"

"Like you heard Monger say, gentlemen, the Invisible Man suffered a heart attack." Dr. Cockroach sighed, his antennae slightly drooping. "Sadly, he won't be the same again. Along with the brain, the heart is a vital part of the body. With his heart permanently damaged, he'll be weaker. He won't be an invalid, thank goodness; but he'll need strength out of all of us to get stronger."

"Works for me." Link grinned smugly, leaning on his arm.

"Okay." BOB mumbled.

"Hey, kid," Link had the childish monster look him in the eyes. "Look at me. He'll come back in no time. Before ya know it, he'll be back with you playin' cowboys and Indians."

"Okay." BOB said again smiling.

"Now keep at it. He's gonna need it when he comes back."

Link had to muffle a laugh as he made his way over to the table.

"Thank you, Link." Dr. Cockroach said, tinkering with a dirty old set of pastels and a broken flip-flop.

"For what, Doc?"

"Talking things over with him."

"Eh, no probs."

With their friend recently hospitalized, of course they were worried about him; they wanted him to return. Then again, after all the goofy Costello-and-Costello gruesome twosome did with everyday life, they were kind of happy to have a break. However, taking care of BOB without the transparent monster was going to be quite the chore.

**Okay, as a warning, it may be a while (or not) as I'm kind of stuck on my other stories, meaning I have yet I don't have any idea of what to write next. And thanks so much for all the review, you peopleses rock my socks! **


End file.
